


I started to see things I couldn’t see

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Competition, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Funny, M/M, but then again not?, well...confession like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 20:Sehun is really happy  with the present he´s got for Junmyeon. There´s only one problem with it, Chanyeol has got the same one.





	I started to see things I couldn’t see

**Author's Note:**

> All creative credits for this one and the next two stories go out to @TakeAChanse who´s one of my favourite mutuals and who helped when I had no idea what to write any more😂Thank you soooo much💕💕

hristmas falls on a Friday that year. Thursday night finds Sehun and Chanyeol sitting at their kitchen table. Sehun is making himself an avocado sandwich while Chanyeol watches him curiously.  
He had bought a pack of chocolate ginger bread that afternoon and was eating them straight out of the decorative ceramic pot Junmyeon had bought.

"You should eat something proper", Sehun says for the third time. And for the third time Chanyeol   ignores him and continues eating his gingerbread.

Sehun shakes his head as he puts the pepper and salt away. Sometimes he can't believe that Chanyeol's supposed to be two years older than him.

"Fine, do as you please. Just don't come crying again later when you get a stomach ache."  
He rounds the table and stops by Chanyeol's side, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. It means that yes, he will comfort Chanyeol later when his stomach starts hurting. Which makes Chanyeol smile contently.

Eventually Sehun just forces Chanyeol to eat half of his toast. Chanyeol doesn't even like avocado but for Sehun he'd do pretty much everything. Even eat avocado toast.  
He loves Sehun, with all of his heart but the younger isn't his boyfriend which is something Chanyeol hates. That and the fact that he doesn't know how Sehun sees them. Sure, right now Chanyeol is the only person who gets to kiss Sehun's soft pink lips, the only one who gets to hold him, tell him how beautiful he looks and how much he loves to hear him sing. This thing between them has been going on for about a year and a half now and Chanyeol is starting to get a bit impatient.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Sehun's voice.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Sehun gives him a fond smile. "I asked what you got Junmyeon hyung for Christmas."

Chanyeol's eyes light up. He and Sehun had bought most of the presents together but for their precious leader they'd struggled for a long time and eventually had to go get one by themselves. Chanyeol was extremely proud of what he had bought.

"I bought him that red beret that he wished for. That thing was so difficult to find, you won't believe. I had to order it directly from Paris."

He looks up at Sehun but doesn't really get the reaction he had expected. Instead, Sehun is looking at him in disbelieve, mouth slightly open.

"What? What´s wrong?"

Sehun shakes his head. "No way. That's exactly what I got him!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Shit."

They both stare at each other. How, out of all the things Junmyeon had wished for, they'd got him the exact same thing?

"And now?", Chanyeol asks, confused about how to go from there.

Sehun thinks for a moment. "Let's just say who manages to give it to him first wins. It's probably the easiest way to settle this."

"Is this going to be a competition?", Chanyeol asks frowning. "Because it sure sounds like one."

Sehun shrugs with a smirk. "If you want to. We start tomorrow after waking up and the first one to give it to him gets treated to a fancy dinner by the other."

"Hah!", Chanyeol shouts. He has jumped out of his chair which then has tipped backwards and landed on the floor with a loud bang. "That's not fair. You literally share a room with him. We have to have the same conditions!"

Sehun sighs. "Fine. I'll sleep over at yours. Ask Baekhyun to switch beds with me for tonight."

"Okay!"

~•☆•~

Half an hour later Junmyeon opens the door to their room, holding a cup of tea and is being greeted by an annoyed looking Baekhyun. The younger is holding his Hello Kitty blanket and favourite stuffed teddy.

"Hello?", Junmyeon greets him. "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. "I'm supposed to switch rooms with Sehun for the night."

"What?"

"Yeah, Chanyeol just said that Sehun's gonna stay with him tonight?"

"Why?"

Baekhyun just shrugs as he rounds Junmyeon to make himself comfortable on Sehun's bed.

"They're probably gonna fuck", he assumes. Baekhyun opens the top drawer of Sehun's dresser where he knows their maknae stores his snacks. He takes out a chocolate bar as Junmyeon chokes on his tea.

"What? No! Really?"

"What else would they do?"

"I don't know, sleep? How do you even get that idea, Baekhyun?" Junmyeon sits down on his bed, holding the cup of tea with both hands and staring at the pale red fluid. Is Baekhyun right? If so how had he never noticed? He and Sehun are room-mates after all. And he always thought himself to be good enough of a leader so that his members wouldn´t have any secrets from him.  
"I shwalked in shon em wonsh", Baekhyun answers, mouth filled with half snickers.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah that's what Sehun said, too."

"Baekhyun!" Junmyeon feels his face heat up, he's sure that at this point it's beat red. "So like…are they together? Like in a relationship?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I honestly don't know. I guess? They behave like boyfriends all the time don´t they."

"Huh." Junmyeon must look like his whole world had just been turned upside down because Baekhyun takes one look at him before he breaks out into laughter and buries himself under Sehun's blankets.

~•☆•~

Sehun lies in Baekhyun's bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling. Chanyeol's bed creaks on the other side of the room. He must have turned around to get into a more comfortable position, he thinks and just closes his eyes. The creaking noises continue though and Sehun turns to his side to see what the hell Chanyeol's doing.

All he can see in the dim light is the other turning around in his bed several times but never being satisfied with the way he lies.

Sehun can't help but let out a small laugh which earns him am exaggerated sigh from Chanyeol.

"What's wrong?", Sehun eventually asks when Chanyeol's struggling doesn't stop.

Chanyeol sighs before sitting up and staring at Sehun in the dark. "Are you mad?"  
"No?", Sehun answers, confused. Why would he be mad at Chanyeol?  
"Then why won´t sleep in my bed?" Sehun can pracitcally hear the pout in Chanyeol´s voice. To be honest, Sehun also  really wanted to sleep in Chanyeol´s bed but recently their dynamics had kinda shifted and Sehun was afraid that Chanyeol was annoyed by him being more affectionate than before and had taken the safe route and had just chosen Baekhyun´s bed.  
But apparently Sehun did have nothing to worry about. On the contrary. Chanyeol sulking now was a sign that he very much liked Sehun being all touchy with him.  
"Is that the reason why you´re sulking?" Chanyeol nods. He looks adorable and Sehun just sighs before he gets out of bed and walks over to Chanyeol´s.  
"Scoot over", he demands and immedieatly the older holds the cover up for Sehun to get under, snuggling up to him when Sehun eventually joins him. Chanyeol´s bed is much more comfortable than Baekhyun´s, warmer and  smells nice. Probably because Chanyeol is also in there and Sehun´s a bit biased. He´s angry at his own insecurities for a second, regretting that he didn´t go to lie with Chanyeol right away. Having Chanyole near him always makes him happier, feel better.  
He kisses Chanyeol's cheek, which is honestly one of Sehun´s favourite things to do, they are just so soft and squishy. "Can you sleep now?"

"Yes much better." Chanyeol pulls Sehun even closer so that the younger one is basically lying on top of him. "Really good." His voice is barley audible.

Sehun smiles, kissing his cheek once again and then his lips once. "Good. Then go to sleep now, we have something to do tomorrow."

When the alarm clock rings the next day both boys jump up, bumping into each other. They share a quick look before tumbling over each other while trying to be the first one to be out of bed. It ends with both of them entangled in the blankets and lying on the floor.  
They pull and kick before they both manage to stand up, standing there staring at each other. Sehun's mouth goes a bit dry when he looks at Chanyeol. His pyjama pants are hanging really low on his hips and his wide shirt has been pulled down on one side, exposing his collarbones. He looks really good with his messy dark hair and that determined glint in his brown eyes. 

Sehun licks his lips. He really wishes they didn't have to have this stupid competition so that he could just jump the other and force Chanyeol to spend the entire morning in bed with him. But he can't.

"Okay let's go!", Chanyeol announces but Sehun holds him back by gripping his arm tight.

"Wait."

With that Sehun crushes their lips together in a quick but heated kiss, pushing his tongue in between Chanyeol's lips and biting down on his bottom lip.

"Okay, now we can start!" Before Chanyeol can process what just happened, Sehun had run off, leaving him standing there with a flush face, completely baffled and slightly turned on, in his room.

Sehun runs to the kitchen first. There he surprisingly only finds Jongdae and Minseok making breakfast but not their leader.

"Good morning Sehunnie!", Jongdae greets him cheerfully.

"Yah, hey. Has one of you seen Junmyeon hyung?", Sehun only replies without even fully coming into the kitchen, only peeking his head in.

Minseok frowns. "I think he went to the studio earlier? He said something about wanting to go through the concert plans again."

"Thanks, hyung!" It's Chanyeol screaming as he runs past them.

"You fucking bastard!", Sehun yells before he starts to chase him, leaving their confused hyungs behind.  
He follows the other into the parking lot, just so catching up to him when Chanyeol's getting into the car. Sehun just rips the door to the passenger seat open, slipping into the car.

„Hey, get out. It´s not my fault that you can´t drive.“ Chanyeol pouts at him but Sehun just raises his eyebrows.

„You´re gonna take me with you.“

„No I won´t. You can walk for all I care.“

Sehun just smriks, not giving up. "I'm not gonna sleep with you for a whole month if you won't take me with you!"

Chanyeol stares at him, mouth wide open. "Tha…that's blackmailing. You wouldn't..."

„Oh yes? Try me then. Is it worth the risk?“, Sehun deadpans, one eyebrow raised,

„Arghhh. Fine!“, Chanyeol groans, starting the car and rolling his eyes at Sehun´s self-satisfied smirk.

Twenty minutes later they almost start a fist fight trying to be the first one to run into the building and eventually settle onto going at the same time.

The confused and slightly judgmental face of the lady at the front desk reminds them that they are both still in their pyjamas. Sehun wraps his arms around himself, at least Chanyeol has been clever enough to put a hoodie over his.

"As I said", Chanyeol repeats, ignoring her face. "Is Kim Junmyeon here? Suho of Exo? If that sounds more familiar to you."

The lady raises her eyebrows but looks at her computer screen pressing some keys before shaking her head. "He left ten minutes ago."

"Shit", Sehun curses and the lady's eyebrows rise even more.

"What now?", Chanyeol asks directed at Sehun who just shrugs.

"I... maybe…", Sehun starts before turning towards the lady. "Was he here with someone?"

She looks at him like he wants to curse at them and maybe give both of them a slap to the head. Luckily they are saved by one of their managers who, accompanied by Minho, is walking towards them.

"He was here with us", he tells them when they come to a stop. "Why do you need him?"

"Oh…we have something important to give him. Do you know where he is?", Chanyeol asks, with pretended innocence.

„Ah, he wanted to go to the dance studio to meet there with Yixing“, their manager helpfully provides the information.

Minho frowns. „No, no he said he´d go back to the dorms because he left something.“

„Are you sure? I thought he said he would get it afterwards together with Yixing?“

The two older man look at each other, both trying to remember what Junmyeon had said. Chanyeol and Sehun don´t pay them any attention, to busy thinking about where to go. They discuss for a few minutes before Chanyeol just decides that one of them should go straight to the studio and the other one home.

„Okay“, Sehun agrees with a nod. „I´ll go to the dorms then.“ 

„And I´ll take the studio.“

They both continue to walk towards the exit when Chanyeol breaks out into a jog, running past Sehun.

„See you later babe!“

„Hey! But you...!“

„What you really think I was gonna take you there?“

"How am I supposed to get there then?", Sehun yells after him.

"Not my problem!" Chanyeol just smirks and waves at him before slipping out of the building. Sehun really hates this brat, he can´t believe he´s in love with him.

Before the maknae can start to panic heir manager clasps Sehun's shoulder. "Come one I'll take you with me to the dorms, I need to pick Baekhyun up anyway."

Sehun nods thankfully while he's already planning in his head how to take revenge on Chanyeol.

When they arrive at the dorms Junmyeon isn't there. Sehun is cursing every decision he has made so far and that has lead him to be here. If Chanyeol is going to win he´ll never hear the end of it. The older is already cocky enough as it is. He needs to get to the dance studio as quickly as possible.

But first he grabs one of his hoodies from his drawer, only realizing that it's Chanyeol's when he's already down in the kitchen. He has no time to go change again because he'd just seen Kyungsoo leave to the kitchen.

"Hey! Hyung!", he shouts after the other, causing Kyungsoo to turn around and face him. "Can you drive me to the dance studio please?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "Junmyeon just left to there, why couldn't you just go with him?"

Shit. That means Sehun's chances to win are incredibly low almost as low as the chances that Chanyeol by some miracle hasn't arrived there yet.

„I just came, I missed him. But I have to give him something really important.“ He holds up the bag containing the wrapped beret, which he had been carrying with him the whole time.

The older sighs. „I still have an hour before I need to leave, so I guess I can drive you.“

„Yes thank you, hyung!“, Sehun says, hugging Kyungsoo enthusiastically for which he only earns a displeased groan.

They arrive at the studio twenty minutes later and Sehun immediately jumps out of the car with only a quick goodbye. He sprints up to the building as fast as he can. He knows the possibility that Chanyeol hasn´t found Junmyeon and given him the present yet is almost zero, but he still has to try.

To his great surprise the person he runs into in the lobby isn´t Junmyeon but Chanyeol. The older looks pissed as hell and is, much to Sehun´s joy, still holding the bag with Junmyeon´s present,

„Fuck!“, is the only word leaving Chanyeol´s mouth when he sees Sehun running towards him.

„Thanks“, the younger responds. „I´m also really pleased to see you my love.“ He really is, because that means that Chanyeol didn´t have the chance to give his present to their leader.

The other rolls his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. „ There was a fucking car crash on main street, so I had to take a detour which took like double the time!“

He´s fuming and Sehun would have to lie if he said that angry, competitive Chanyeol didn´t turn him on a little bit.

But he had more important things to focus on right now. He ignored Chanyeol who was still muttering curse words under his breath and just started running towards the room at the end of the hallway. He had been right, just as he rounds the corner, the door is swung open and Yixing comes out. He smiles friendly at Sehun, clearly happy to see the younger.

„Hi hyung! Bye hyung“, Sehun only shouts though, running past Yixing, leaving the other standing there, confused. His confusion only got bigger when Chanyoel comes running after Sehun at an equal speed.

Sehun throws the door close and only so hears Chanyeol running against it. He feels a bit guilty for hurting the other, but he was on a mission. Junmyeon was just packing his things together and turned around in surprise when he hearsd the door close.

„Sehun? What are you doing here?“

„Hyung I have to give you something“, the younger states.

„No, I have to give you something!“, Chanyeol yells only a second later, having the door thrown open and coming to stand next to the other two. He´s looking at Sehun instead of Junmyeon, an angry frown still present on his face.

„No. I got to him first so, clearly I win“, Sehun just decides, arms crossed in front of his chest, he pouts in a way he knows Chanyeol can´t resist and stares up at him.

"Well I…wait, are you wearing my hoodie?", Chanyeol interrupts himself, examining Sehun with his eyes. Sehun blushes, fiddling with the hem of the hoodie, looking up at Chanyeol bashfully while nodding.

"Cute", Chanyeol coos clasping his hands together, Sehun blushes some more.

A coughing sound from his left makes him startle. Junmyeon looks at them with raised eyebrows.

"Are you two done flirting now? Didn't you want something?", he asks. "Because I'm actually on my way  to have lunch with Yixing anf our reservation is in fifteen minutes so please make it quick."

"Ah yes!", Chanyeol exclaims. "We wanted to … hyung what is that?"

Sehun turns around, averting his eyes from Chanyeol to Junmyeon upon the other's words. Their leader had started to put on his clothes and scarf already and was now starting to place a familiar red baret on his brown hair. Sehun´s stomach drops. Junmyeon stops midway, taking the beret and looking at and then at them in confusion.

„A beret?“

„Where did you get it from?“, Sehun asks, somehow feeling the need to forcefully grab onto Chanyeol´s arm.

„Oh, Kyungsoo gave it to me for Christmas. He actually already gave it to me yesterday because we won´t see each other later today nor tomorrow.“

„Oh.“ They both speak up at the same time, causing Junmyeon to look at them with amusement.

„Now that that´s out of the way, what´s so important that you came all the way here to tell me?“

„Nothing!“, they again say at the same time.

Junmyeon shakes his head, smiling. "You two are quiet an odd couple. I´m gonna leave you to your shenanigans now."

With that he leaves them alone in the practice room, closing the door behind him.

„Shit“, Chanyeol curses as soon as Junmyeon has left the room.

Sehun slides down the wall, leaning his head against it, arms resting on his knees.

"Well, that was a disaster", he comments when Chanyeol sits down next to him. Sehun's head automatically tilts to lean on the older's shoulder, scooting closer to wrap his arm around Chanyeol's.

"You could say that yeah."

They sit there for a second, staring at the obnoxiously colourful Christmas tree in the corner of their practice room, before Chanyeol speaks up again. "I don't like us fighting."

Sehun lets out a low chuckle. "That wasn't even a real fight."

"It was still dumb. We should do things together, not against each other. I fell like I´ve just wasted a whole morning."

"I agree." Sehun sighs, cuddling closer against Chanyeol who eventually puts an arm around him so that the younger is closely pressed against his side. "What Junmyeon said was right, we really are quiet a weird couple."

"Are we though?", Chanyeol asks playing with Sehun's hair. Sehun can hear the insecurity in his voice. It's clearly something the other has thought about often but never really had the courage to voice out loud. Sehun knows this because it´s been the same with him. Though now he finds no reason to be scared any more. He really loves Chanyeol, the older makes him happier than anything or anyone else in the whole world. He loves to spend time with him, cuddle with him and all that. What had once started as a drunk make out session had soon evolved into something really alike to a relationship. They held hands, kissed, every day, very often, and slept with each other on a regular basis. Apart from that there was also the aspect that Chanyeol was always the first one Sehun went to with his problems and sorrows, seeking advice or just to tell him about something nice that had happened.  
They behaved very much like boyfriends already, they just never had put any label on their relationship.

"Do you want to?", he asks.

Chanyeol nods. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Sehun can't help but grin. "Then you have your answer."

 

~•☆•~

"What are we gonna do with the hats now?", Chanyeol asks after they have migrated back to the dorms and were now cuddling on the couch, occasionally trading small, loving kisses. He picks one of the red berets up and holds them in front of their faces.

Sehun looks at it, dreadfully. "I mean they were really expensive…and mine can't be returned."

"Mine neither. Guess we're keeping them." Chanyeol hands Sehun the one he is holding and picks up the other beret as well. In the meantime Sehun tries to put the one in his hand onto his head. It's a real struggle since the hat is perfect for Junmyeon but way to small for Sehun who has a bigger head than his hyung. He pulls as much as he can but it doesn't fit, so he just settles on laying it flat onto his head.  
When he turns to Chanyeol he lets out the ugliest laugh, almost tumbling off the couch. Chanyeol has actually managed to put the beret on which makes it even worse though because he had pulled it so deep that his ears were poking out from under it making him look like Dumbo with a small head. The bright red colour also doesn't suit him at all.

"You look ridiculous", he presses out between laughs.

Chanyeol gapes at him. "As if you're any better! You look like you have a bright red pancake on your head!"

Sehun just continues wheezing as he tries to hit Chanyeol with his fist which the other just catches, pulling Sehun into his lap. Sehun instinctively straddles him, hands coming up to hold onto Chanyeol's shoulders while the beret slips from his head. They both grin at each other,  
Sehun begins to play with Chanyeol's adorable ears sticking out of the hat.

"We're quiet some idiots aren't we?"


End file.
